Dreams
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Anzu's dreames make her wake up in places that she never fell sleep at. She wakes up in someones bed with them not in it. Will Seto beable to help her figure out why her dreams lead her to these places. Or will she find her self dead. SetoAnzu.
1. Screams lead to the start of dreamsfear

She found her self-running down the street in nothing but her nightshirt and shorts. She felt that someone or something was chancing after her. She was running for her life. She screamed as she ran. She fell down to the ground hard. She felt her self lifted high and held close to something. She passed out then on the steps of what she thought was a temple.

He picked her up as held her close as she fought him. He carried her inside his place. And up the steps as well. He placed her down gentle on the bed. And pulled the covers over her. He turned and faced his brother who stood in the door away. "Brother um what's Anzu doing in your bed?"

Seto looked at his brother as he looked down at Anzu. "Well Moki she was running down the street screaming. Either someone was following her. Or she was sleeping walking. She woke up the whole street. When she wakes will find out what she was doing out late at night. Now go back to bed. You got a field trip in the morning." Seto watched his little brother turn around and walk away. He looked back down at Anzu and noticed that she wasn't sleeping anymore. "Good your awake. Now maybe you can answer me why you were screaming and running down my street?"

Anzu blinked and sat up forgetting to keep her self-covered. "I thought it was a dream. And no I don't sleep walk. This is the fifth time this week I wake up were I shouldn't be. First four times I woke up in the museum in front of a carving of women that looks a lot like me. But is from 5000 years ago or there about per say. And then today I wake up here. And I don't know why. I just hear the same things in my dreams night after night. The words 'I bound you to me forever more. Even in the next life your mind my love.' Then I hear the same voice saying other things that make me mad. And other words that up set me and make me go running. I wish I under stood this more." She shuttered as she remembered everything.

Seto looked down at her "Stay I will be right back." He walked out of the room and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Isis do you know anything about that figure that kind of looks like Anzu that's over there. No. Do you know someone that does then send her over here? I have a very up set and scared Anzu here. Good. Tell her to bring something for Anzu to wear until Anzu goes home. Good night." He then walked back into the room and looked at her. "Try to get some sleep Anzu. Tomorrow someone is coming to tell you everything u needs to know about that figure. So go to sleep."

Anzu nodded her head and lay down and closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Once she was sleep not knowing Seto sat in a chair there and watched her sleep. She heard that voice again. 'My love come back to me. You shouldn't have kissed him.' She was tossing and turning in her sleep. "I didn't kiss him. We only talked about my older sister. I love only you. Please don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." The voice didn't listen to her. The voice vanished and she sat up in a cold sweat. She looked around and stared at Seto.

"Everything is ok Anzu. Your safe." Seto looked worried at her.

Anzu looked at him. "I know that voice this time. And I saw things this time. The voice was yours. And no I couldn't help but answer the things said to me. I saw you but it wasn't you. You weren't wearing what you normally wear. You were wearing something that they would 5000 years ago would. It was weird." Anzu shuttered as she went on. "You know why you always want to fight Yugi. I saw the fight. I felt like it was my fault that the two of you fought then. It felt like brothers fighting. And when I say brothers I mean real brothers. I felt like you were the oldest and Yami was the youngest. It was strange." She looked shocked when Seto sat down on the bed and held her close. "What."

Seto looked down at her. "Me and Yugi's last battle on the island. I felt like a brotherly fight. Now try to go to sleep. And don't think I'm going to take advantage of you. Just relax and go to sleep."

Anzu leaned back against him and fell into a deep sleep. Shortly after that Seto fell into a deep sleep as well. Neither Anzu nor Seto woke up after that until morning by a silly little brother.


	2. Wakeing up and the melting of ice covere...

The next morning Seto woke up with a since a peace about him. Until it hit him that Anzu is in his bed with him and that he didn't do any work at all. He genteelly woke Anzu. "Wake up Anzu. Rise and shine." Anzu opened her eyes slowly. Seto felt his heart start to melt. He shook off that feeling and glared down at her. "The person Isis's is sending over will her here shortly. So sit there and breakfast will be brought in for you in a min." Seto got up and walked down stares. He sat down there on the couch and drank a cup of coffee.

After Seto left Anzu she sat there and stared at the door and shook her head as she looked at Mokeuba's head popping in on her. "Hey Moki come on in and sit with me."

Mokeuba came in and sat down on his brother's bed and looked at her. "You feeling good you're a little pink in the cheeks."

Anzu blinked and looked at him. "I'm fine. Just had a strange thought about your brother." That got Mokeuba's gaze and he made the motion for her to go on. "Well I think my heart is fall in love with your brother. Funny ah."

Mokeuba shook his head. "Naw I think he likes you." Anzu laughed so loud Seto could hear it from the living room. He turned his head and put his cup down and stood up. He was about to walk up the steps and find out what was going on. When a knock sounded from the door.

Seto walked to the door and saw Marik standing there beside tall brunette women. He hand his arm wrapped around her. "Isis's sent you?" The women nodded her head.

Marik spoke then "Her name is Tabitha. She knows everything about the five brothers. Good to see you again Seto. Isis got her some cloths from her house. I will let Tabitha take them up to her." Tabitha took the bag and walked up stairs to Anzu/ Seto's room.

Tabitha walked right into the room. Anzu sat there alone and looked up when Tabitha walked in. "Hi Anzu. Isis sent me to give you these cloths and once your dressed I will be down stairs and then you will under stand your dreams. Ok?" Anzu nodded her head and Tabitha left and went down stairs back to Marik.

Anzu got up and pulled out a short blue skirt and a blue tank top, along with her under garments. She looked them over and smirked, as she got dressed. "These look like the colors that Seto wear. Strange." After she was dressed she went down stairs and noticed that Mai, Linda, and Betty as well. But no guys were there but Marik and Seto. She sat down beside Mai and looked at Tabitha. "So what's up Tabitha?"


End file.
